Kendo Spirit: Of Afternoon Days & Tender Love
by loveableeve
Summary: Kirino and Saya have always wanted something interesting to happen. As soon as they conjured up a brillant idea, things will take a turn in life for the rest of the gang. A companion One-shot collection to Kendo Spirit.
1. Chapter 1

**Kendo Spirit: Of Afternoon Days and Tender Love **

**Chapter 1: Another Ambitious Idea**

**A/N: ** Konnichiwa! It's time for a special addition to my **Kendo Spirit** fanfic**, Kendo Spirit: Of Afternoon Days and Tender Love.** This fanfic is pretty much my first official Romance fanfic (**Kendo** **Spirit** was Humor/General genre with hints of Romance) plus this is a Tama X Yuji oriented fanfic! (A special 2011 treat for my long-time readers and fans)

Quick heads up is that you don't have to read **Kendo** **Spirit** to understand this fanfic. (Consider this fanfic as a side-dish to **Kendo** **Spirit** even though it has no relationship with the main storyline.) This fanfic will be a collection of one-shots that can be read in a non-chronological order.

So what are you waiting for? Give it a try and let me know what you think! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer**: Bamboo Blade belongs to Masahiro Totsuka and Aguri Igarashi.

* * *

_In Class 2-A Math, something is steaming…_

"Since we haven't gone through Ptolemy's theorem, I will outline the important points as it'll appear in the mid-terms." Yamada-sensei informed the class as he scribbled a triangle on the board. "Now if you've forgotten how to find sine, cosine and tangent, Fermat will be crying in his grave." The students rolled their eyes while Yamada-sensei continued to scribble figures on the board.

"Heh… at least I already went through this stuff…" Kirino whispered to herself happily, "then I can start day-dreaming again…" She flipped through her notebook and noticed a doodle of Tamaki and Yuji on the front cover. _Oh yeah! I did this during free block at the end of math…_

"Man I really, really want to see those two together!" Kirino sighed as she doodled on the front cover of her math exercise book. "If only they actually realize what is going on, then it'll be more interesting…"

"CHIBA!" Yamada-sensei called, "Tell me what's the cosine of this triangle using Ptolemy's theorem." _Oh crap, was I daydreaming again?_ Kirino panicked as she quickly scanned the board. _Yabai! Did I just miss that many notes for this unit?_ Suddenly a piece of chalk was flying through the classroom and darted into Kirino's open mouth.

"CHIBA! THIS IS THE THIRD TIME!" Yamada-sensei snapped, "You need to pay attention to this stuff as this will appear in your mid-terms!" Kirino coughed violently, the chalky smoke spewing from her mouth. _And this is the third time I have chalk aimed into my mouth again…_ Kirino thought miserably as she quickly scribbled all the notes into her notebook.

* * *

_Meanwhile, in class 3-A History…_

"During the Heian Period, we have studied important figures ranging from the Fujiwara clan to Emperor Kammu." Kojirou-sensei drew a diagram on the board. "We've already learned how the Fujiwara clan influenced the imperial family through intermarriage and how the Heian Period changed." _Why am I teaching history today? _Kojirou thought miserably as he continued to fill in the diagram. _It's supposed to be my prep block, not teaching block! Luckily I did pretty well in history back in my lively high-school days…_

"Ano sensei, why are you here?" A student asked, "Don't you belong in the Politics and Economics wing?" A vein popped on Kojirou's forehead as he added points to the Fujiwara Clan box in the diagram.

"If I were you Hirano-san, I would write all of this down since it'll be on the test tomorrow." Kojirou calmly said and turned towards the class. "I know I don't usually teach History but Takahashi-sensei is away on sabbatical leave until the end of this term." The whole class groaned as a red haired girl raised her hand. _Oh god, this better not be one of your fanatical questions, Saya…_ Kojirou stared at the wall.

"Ano, Kojirou-sensei, does that mean Takahashi sensei is on maternity leave?" Saya asked. The whole class burst into laughter as Kojirou banged his head on the teacher's desk. _How in the world Takahashi-sempai survives this?_ Kojirou thought angrily as he flipped through the history book.

"Kuwahara-san! Name three important figures in the Heian Period." Kojirou snapped. _You better give me some face, Saya…_ Kojirou thought miserably.

"Eto…. Abe no Seimei, Lady Murasaki and Fujiwara Keiji." Saya happily answered. The whole class was dead silent before it erupted to another fit of laughter. Kojirou stared at Saya with his mouth wide open.

"How on earth did you get those answers?" Kojirou tightened his grip on the textbook, "I know that those people are famous during that period but how on earth did Fujiwara Keiji fit into this?"

"Ano, wasn't it the Fujiwara clan who was dominating Japan?" Saya asked while she scratched her head, "I mean, as long as the person is a Fujiwara, it doesn't matter who…" At this point, Kojirou grip tightened so hard that the textbook was about to crumple.

"KUWAHARA SAYAKO!" Kojirou fumed as he slammed the textbook on the desk, "Go and take a walk. NOW!" Saya quickly jumped from her seat and dashed out of the classroom.

"Ano sensei, Saya's technically correct…" Another student raised his hand. Kojirou glared at the student as he went towards the board.

"Do you want to take a walk too, Saitama-san?" Kojirou asked coldly. The whole class stayed quiet for the rest of the block. _Takahashi-sempai, please come back as soon as possible…_ Kojirou thought as he continued to scribble down more notes.

* * *

_Recess is only 15 minutes today…_

"Heee…that was a painful history class…" Saya crumpled in a seat at the cafeteria. "Of all the people, why does it have to be Kojirou-sensei teaching us?" Kirino tilted her head in confusion.

"Apparently, Takahashi-sensei is taking a maternity leave until the end of the term…" Saya said and scratched her head, "or was it puberty leave? Something that ended with leave…" _Ano Saya, Takahashi-sensei is a male so why should he take a maternity leave?_ Kirino chuckled as she passed her water bottle towards her friend.

"You mean sabbatical leave, Saya-chan." Kirino grinned as Saya rolled her eyes, "I'm thankful that the chalk schools use these days are made from eggshell…"

"Did Yamada-sensei aim another chalk into your mouth?" Saya asked. Kirino nodded miserably and pulled out her notebook.

"I was day-dreaming and probably talking to myself and then Yamada-sensei lectured me…" Kirino pouted but grinned widely at her notebook, "Remember this from last week?" Saya squint her eyes at the notebook.

"Remember the names of the Shinsengumi members…" Saya raised an eyebrow, "You're already on the Meiji Period in history class?" Kirino took a peek at her notebook and laughed.

"No not that, I meant the doodle!" Kirino pointed at the girl and boy doodle with hearts all over it. "Remember when we tried to convince Tama-chan and Yuji-kun to GO OUT?" As Kirino stressed the last two words, Saya face lit up.

"Oh! When Yuji took Tama-chan to the amusement park only to find it closed?" Saya excitedly asked. "Are you thinking of what I'm thinking?" Kirino grinned even wider and nodded her head.

"Hai, I already came up with some ideas for this to work." Kirino cheerfully announced while staring at the clock. "Class is about to start in 10 minutes so why don't we discuss later tonight?" Saya nodded her head eagerly as she pushed her chair in.

"Hai hai," Saya replied, "How about at your place?" Kirino nodded as the two girls walked out of the cafeteria filled with wild, never-ending thoughts.

* * *

_In Class 1-B History class..._

"Hey Yuji, did you finish the Edo Period worksheets?" Azuma asked as she frantically pulled out her notebook, "I didn't understand the significance of the Shimabara Rebellion..." Yuji looked up from his notebook and smiled.

"Since we have around 10 minutes, I think I can quickly summarize it for you," Yuji smiled as he flipped through his notebook. As soon as he got to the Shimabara Rebellion section, he felt a slight breeze and shivered. _ It can't be this cold when the heater is on, _Yuji thought as he scanned through his notes, _yapari someone is definitely talking about me…_ He stole a quick glance at Tamaki who was seated two desks away from him.

"Ano, Yuji-san?" Azuma asked, "Is there something wrong?" Yuji blinked twice before he returned his attention to Azuma.

"Nandemonai desu," Yuji smiled as he laid down his notebook on the desk, "Nothing wrong. Let's start with what triggered the rebellion…" _Ahh… if only I could sit next to Tama-chan this class…_ A familiar person walked into the classroom early as he wrote out the class planner.

"Ano, why are you here, Kojirou-sensei?" Tamaki asked as Kojirou turned around, "I thought you teach Politics and Economics…" _Why does every student in Takahashi-sempai's history class ask the same question?_ Kojirou stared at the ceiling before he turned towards the board. _Kami-sama, I hope this class will be a million times better than Saya's class…_

* * *

**A/N:** Ehhh….. I didn't think this would be another one of my crazy ideas… What do you think? Like how this is going? Since this is a fairly straight-forward theme for me, I will try my very hardest to update this fanfic once a week. I hope I didn't do too badly in writing for the Romance genre.

I am trying my very best updating Kendo Spirit and myl GSD series so please read them as I continue writing this fanfic! Please let me know what you think and review! Later days and signing out!

**Notes**: I didn't really research on how the classroom numbers in Japanese High schools work so if I made any errors; feel free to let me know! The math sensei didn't have a name in the original manga and anime so I decided to call him Yamada-sensei. (History sensei didn't exist therefore I made Takahashi-sensei up)

Quick FYI, Abe no Seimei is an onmyouji, Lady Murasaki is the author of Genji Monogatari and Fujiwara Keiji is a seiyuu . (I did do some quick history research since I'm a history freak so surprise! :3)


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Enforcing the Plan**

**A/N: **Heh heh… I have many excuses for not updating but I'll only reveal two excuses which are: a) I fell in love with Reborn! Therefore I've been marathoning a lot of the anime & b) I am currently studying Japanese and Calculus which takes up a lot of time. (And my usual Music Festivals that took over my life) I'll try to update as much as I can even though my schedule has been really busy.

Thank you to everyone who enjoyed Chapter 1 of this fanfic! It's really nice to have old and new readers who enjoyed it!

Let's get started with Chapter 2 shall we? Enjoy! This fanfic is dedicated to **SuzuGamerGirl** and **cleanlean1.**

**Disclaimer**: Bamboo Blade belongs to Masahiro Totsuka and Aguri Igarashi.

* * *

_Last night at around 8 pm…_

"You know, I think that they should have gotten together for a while now!" Kirino said into her keitai as she drew circles on her notebook. "It's kind of tiring to wait for something to happen…"

"Of course they should!" Saya replied, "It's so frustrating and irritating that they don't realize that there's something between the two of them!"

"Well I guess that's what you call life?" Kirino sighed and leaned against her chair. "I mean, it's not like everyone would realize that their relationship is more than just friends…"

"Then we should make them realize that!" Saya yelled into the keitai and punched the air. "Just like those romance stories about how a girl and a guy denying their love until the very last minute. When the girl gets into a tight situation, the guy will come and save her. In the end, both of them will be walking hand in hand as the sun sets in the distance…" _Ano Saya, your story-writing has been a bit too… rusty._ Kirino sighed as she drew a heart around Tamaki and Yuji's name in her notebook.

"It's been what? More than five months?" Kirino "Apparently, both Tama-chan and Yuji-san have known each other in elementary school."

"Ehhh? Honto ni? Is that true?" Saya excitedly yelled through the keitai. "Aww! That's so cute! I wonder if they still think about their elementary school days."

"Um I don't think it's gonna be that simple…" Kirino cut through Saya's excitement.

"Eh? What do you mean, Kirino-chan?" Saya asked in disbelief as she crumpled another piece of paper.

"Well…what I heard from Yuji was that Tama-chan saved him from some bullies…" Kirino said as she put her pen down. "I guess that ends your career as a fortune teller?"

"Eh? Not the other way round?" Saya balanced the keitai between her ear and shoulder while she prepared a clean sheet of paper.

"No… even though Tama-chan saved him, she told him to stop being a wimp and left." Kirino giggled as she picked up the pen and twirled it. "Yuji told me that he got a scar from where Tama-chan deflected the rock…"

"Aww… That's just like Tama-chan…" Saya sighed as she carefully aligned her ruler on the page. "Man, if only we can change her personality…" Kirino giggled as she drew a quick doodle of Tama-chan and Yuji in her notebook.

"Nee… Saya-chan." Kirino said, "Remember that idea we came up last year on how to make kendo fun?

"Of course I remembered!" Saya laughed as she wrote her name on the page. "That was when the dojo had a lot of members…" Saya paused as she dropped her pen on the page.

"Hey, Kirino." Saya spoke through the keitai, "Are you thinking what I am thinking?"

"Hmmm?" Kirino asked, "You wanted to use that plan?"

"What? Oh you mean that thing we planned at the beginning of the year in case we managed to recruit Tama-chan?" Saya asked as a grin began to widen on her face.

"Yeah, that one."Kirino nodded in agreement. "Why don't we get it prepared for tomorrow? We have practice afterschool…"

"Yooossh!" Saya suddenly stood up, letting the chair crash on the floor. "Chi-Kuwa Greatest Plan is about to start cooking!"_ Haaahh…. Saya hasn't changed at all…_ Kirino smiled as she closed her keitai and fell on her bed. _Well… let's see how things turn out tomorrow…_

_

* * *

_

_At the kendo dojo…_

"Can I have everyone gather around here!" Kojirou called his kendo club to come over, "Since it's the new year, we should have our first meeting today." The whole dojo nodded as the gathered around Koujirou and sat in a circle.

"Ano sensei, what are we doing? A séance?" Dan-kun raised his hand. Kojirou shot an icy glare at Dan-kun as he dropped a stack of papers in the middle of the circle.

"After playing against my sempai's school, I think it'll be a good practice if we continue to attend practice matches against other schools." Kojirou began as he straightened the pile of paper. "I believe that this year's team is going to do really well. If we continue to improve our kendo skills, then I will consider signing the team to compete in the prefecture competition in the winter."

"So an official match?" Miya-miya asked uncertainly, "I don't think I'm prepared…" Saya laughed and slapped Miya-miya's back.

"No worries, you're improving a lot!" Saya grinned, "Besides that, I'm sure you'll do… uh…" Miya-miya glared daggers at Saya, a huge black aura engulfed around her. Saya quickly jumped away from Miya-miya and ran towards Kirino. _Dakara, you shouldn't bother Miya-miya, _Kirino sighed.

"You'll be lots of practice matches with other school. In fact," Kojirou pulled another pile of paper from the stack, "I'll be setting up another kendo training camp alongside with my sempai's team. That'll be during the fall season."

"Besides that, we'll need to set up some goals during the next few weeks," Kojirou brushed dust off his sleeves, "That way we can push ourselves to the next level." Kirino nodded in agreement and grinned widely.

"Yep so that we can work hard and let our pride and sweat flow in our bodies!" Kirino pumped her fist into the air. _Ano, Kirino that's really disgusting…_ Kojirou thought as he handed out the forms.

"By the way, I'll be taking over Takahashi-sensei's history classes until summer break," Kojirou handed the last package to Tamaki, "Takahashi-sensei is on a sabbatical leave so please don't cause any trouble for me." _I thought Kojirou-sensei teaching Economics was bad enough…_The whole kendo group groaned loudly all at once.

"With that note, if you need any help with history, you can ask anytime during practice." Kojirou slid the dojo door open, "Although I may not look like it, I actually excelled in History way better than Economics."

"Ehh… I thought I could get away from Kojirou-sensei for once…" Yuji folded the paper packages and slipped them into his bag. "Man… this is gonna be a pain for the rest of the year…"

"Oh yeah, I just remembered…" Kirino pulled out two envelopes from her bag, "Tama-chan and Yuji-kun didn't do their required weekly activities…" Tamaki raised an eyebrow.

"What weekly activities?" Yuji asked as he noticed a shiny gleam in Saya's eyes. _ I have a really bad feeling about this… _ Yuji thought miserably.

"Ho ho, you didn't complete your required weekly activities and you call yourself kendo practitioners?" Saya exclaimed in shock, "That is against the rules of conduct…" Miya-miya slammed her shinai at Saya's face.

"Stop making trash up," Miya-miya glared at the latter. "If you're talking about THAT, I've already completed it." She dropped the shinai and left the dojo.

"Oh you mean that log book?" Azuma said as she fumbled with the package, "I think I already complete that too…"

"Ehh? What do you mean?" Yuji asked as Saya grinned evily.

"Heh heh, I guess we forgot to mention it to you two…" Saya began as she handed the envelopes to Tamaki and Yuji. "Why don't we have Kirino do the explanations?" Kirino nodded as she held up a booklet.

"All members of the kendo club not only have to practice kendo, but also complete the weekly activities log." Kirino said as she pointed at the booklet. "At the end of each week, you will draw a slip of paper from the hat. This paper indicates which activity you'll be doing this week."

"But… what happens if we don't have time to do it?" Yuji asked as he pointed at the booklet, "I don't think I'll be able to complete a week's worth of activities!" _Plus I don't see the point of doing this…_ Yuji grumbled as Saya wagged her index finger.

"All you really need is at least 2-3 days worth." Saya stated with a smirk. "Besides, I think that you should be able to finish it up in no time!"

"So, do I have to do this?" Tamaki asked nonchalantly.

"YES." Everyone except for Yuji replied in unison.

"Oh." Tamaki slowly got up, "Okay." Kirino smiled as she held up a hat filled with pieces of paper.

"Why don't you pick something from the hat?" Kirino grinned as Tamaki stared at Yuji.

"How about Yuji-kun?" Tamaki asked as she folded her package. _Why me? _ Yuji thought as he dug his hand into the hat and retrieved a piece of paper.

* * *

**A/N: **What do you guys think? Wonder what's the activity they have to accomplish? I hope you enjoyed reading the fanfic chapter since I'm trying out a new genre out of my comfort zone… (tee hee)

I was hoping that this will turn out to be a group participation-like fanfic with suggestions from all the readers! Feel free to write it in your review or message and I'll give credit for the idea!

So what are you waiting for? Start sending out your suggestions! :D (And Read & Review please!)

**Japanese Terms:**

**Honto** **ni**? – _Really?_ or_ Is that true?_

**Keitai** – _cell phone_


End file.
